Café Liégeolis
by inugami18
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Entonces una chica ciega entro a la cafetería.
1. 1 First Contact

Hello world! esta es una traducción de un fic (con permiso de la autora) que me gusto mucho

**Disclaimer: **este fic pertenece a **4mation, **traducido por mi y corregido por **elyshakespeare. **Los personajes pertenecen a Disney

* * *

Cuando Anna les dijo a sus padres que quería conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en la universidad lo tomaron de manera divertida pero tranquila. Cuando ella les dijo que quería trabajar de barista estaban terriblemente confundidos y adecuadamente horrorizados.

Anna había sido excluida de la cocina por muy buenas razones, pues cada vez que entraba insistiendo en que podía ser de ayuda, algo tenía que salir mal. Un toque suyo sobre la cena y esta terminaba convertida en un Apocalipsis. La olla se desbordaba, el pan terminaba quemado después de que se prendiera en llamas de manera inexplicable, el pollo se rostizaba hasta quedar negro, La carne siempre salía rara sin importar el tiempo que se dejara en el horno, el pastel terminaba en un desastre de trozos duros como rocas y su padre aun estaba tan traumatizado por su "Sundae de frutas increíblemente épico" que después de cuatro años aun no podía ver la piña y el sacacorchos de la misma manera. Por suerte la madre de Anna le había prohibido cortar verduras o su querida hija, increíblemente torpe, tendría algunos dedos menos.

Teniendo en cuenta estas experiencias, era razonable que sus padres no estuvieran muy dispuestos a dejar que Anna asumiera un trabajo que no sólo implicaba la cocina, sino también múltiples recipientes de agua hirviendo, una gran cantidad de leche caliente, manos hábiles y elegantes y cuidado meticuloso. Le tomó la mayor parte del primer semestre, berrinches y lloriqueos sin fin, unos 15 viajes de culpabilidad y excelentes notas antes de que sus padres finalmente aceptaran, rezando para que la fantástica locura de Anna solo terminara en pequeñas quemaduras.

No debieron haberse preocupado. A pesar de su torpeza casi sobrenatural y sus extraordinariamente terrible habilidades culinarias, Anna lo hizo sorprendentemente bien como barista. Tal vez fue, porque era una sobresaliente estudiante de arte de su curso en la universidad o tal vez era que Anna en si no era la responsable de entregarle el café a los clientes, pero no tardo mucho para que Anna se convirtiera en la favorita del Starbucks del campus, con su actitud llena de vida y alegría y su naturaleza amable pronto se gano a sus compañeros de trabajo y gerente, lo suficiente como para que nadie se quejara de algún plato roto de vez en cuando.

Con todo, Anna estaba feliz. Le encantaba su trabajo, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo y a menudo encontraba la inspiración para su siguiente obra de arte, mientras dibujaba delicadas flores y corazones en la espuma cremosa de los lattes y capuchinos. Estaba contenta y en paz, y estaba convencida de que nunca había sido más feliz.

Entonces, ella entro.

* * *

Era un cálido día de verano cuando una joven mujer abrió la puerta. La campana sonó alegremente a su entrada, y Anna levanto la vista de su café mocha recién hecho para ver de quien se trataba, con la esperanza de que fuera su almuerzo. Julia se había ido hace 40 minutos y Anna tenía hambre.

Todos los pensamientos sobre su sándwich huyeron cuando poso los ojos en la diosa que acababa de entrar.

Era alta, pero delgada (esbelta fue la palabra que vino a la cabeza de Anna), y su piel era blanca como la nieve. Llevaba una blusa azul claro y unos cómodos pantalones cortos, dejando sus largas piernas pálidas desnudas (las que Anna definitivamente no estaba admirando). Su cabello rubio platinado estaba atado en una sola trenza que le caía por encima del hombro. Pero la característica más perceptible de la chica, eran el par de gafas de sol que le cubrían el rostro y el bastón con el que sondeaba suavemente a su alrededor.

Irma corrió a ayudar a la mujer ciega, dándole la bienvenida amablemente al Starbucks, y ofreciéndole ayuda para encontrar asiento. La rubia sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y asintió en afirmación dejándose guiar a una mesa junto a la ventana. Su cabello brillo intensamente a la luz del sol cuando se sentó suavemente en la silla, apoyando el bastón en el asiento de al lado. Irma saco una libretita y bolígrafo para tomar la orden de la chica, quien sonrió ligeramente al pedir un café helado.

A la vista de la sonrisa de la rubia, Anna se derritió. Era una cosa tan pequeña, en realidad solo era una ligera curva hacia arriba de la comisura de los labios, pero seguía siendo una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. De hecho Anna estaba tan embelesada que no fue hasta que su compañera Tiana le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca con la libreta de pedidos que se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando. Avergonzada, Anna bajo la cabeza y trato de distraerse calentando el jarabe de chocolate, sonrojándose cuando noto la sonrisa de Tiana a sabiéndose descubierta.

Ajena a su admiradora pelirroja, la chica metió la mano en su bolso y saco un libro. Arrastrando suavemente su dedo atreves del braille, leyó en silencio, si enterarse del sentimiento que había desarrollado la barista hacia ella.

* * *

Su nombre era Elsa, había sido transferida a la Universidad de Arendelle recientemente, estaba estudiando un posgrado en Arquitectura, era ciega de nacimiento y (lo más importante) estaba soltera.

Anna había recolectado toda esta información a través de una extensa investigación, fragmentos de conversaciones y los libros y mochila etiquetados con el nombre de la rubia. Al parecer Elsa era una especie de estrella en la facultad de arquitectura e ingeniería, después de todo ¿Quién había oído hablar de un arquitecto ciego?

Según Belle, Elsa era tranquila y reservada, solía sentarse en silencio a escuchar atentamente en la parte delantera del salón, era educada y amable, pero nunca se esforzaba por relacionarse con los demás. Jamás rechazo o acepto algún intento de amistad, se sentía cómoda estando sola o acompañada. Nunca busco la compañía de otros, pero la compañía siempre parecía encontrarla. Al ser hermosa, inteligente y elegante, Elsa rápidamente se convirtió en el blanco de los afectos de muchos pretendientes, pero todo cortejo terminaba en nada, Elsa no parecía mostrar interés en ellos y en el mejor de los casos toleraba la atención lo mejor que podía.

Esta multitud de admiradores era la razón principal de que Elsa pasara la mayor parte de sus tardes en el Starbucks, fue lo que Rapunzel le dijo a Anna mientras compartían un plato de nachos durante el almuerzo. Según le había dicho Eugene, quien lo había oído de Eric, que le había comentado Hans que en realidad Elsa era lesbiana de closet, aunque Rapunzel le había confesado que no estaba segura cuanto de eso era verdad y cuanto era rumores inventadnos por frustrados pretendientes rechazados. Rapunzel, conociendo demasiado bien a su amiga como para creerse la fingida indiferencia de Anna y arqueo una ceja divertida cuando esta trato de ocultar su sonrisa tomando un puñado de jalapeños y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando el chiste improvisado de Anna la obligo a corre al baño con los ojos lloroso y ardor en la boca.

Todo esto le ayudo a Anna a hacerse una idea de quién era Elsa, pero no era suficiente. Ella quería saber los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, las complejidades de Elsa, el tipo de cosas que solo los amigos y familiares sabrían. Estaba tan fascinada por la rubia que no podía conformarse con un resumen básico por lo tanto Anna inicio su misión para convertirse en amiga de Elsa.

El primer intento de Anna era bastante simple: durante su descanso se quito el delantal y camino con seguridad hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada Elsa, en su habitual sitio junto a la ventana. La chica mayor estaba absorta en el libro que leía, los dedos volaban atreves de las letras. Vacilo un momento, no quería molestar a la rubia, pero rápidamente alejo la duda. Si quería convertirse en amiga de Elsa, ella tendría que hacer el primer movimiento.

-Hola- dijo amablemente -¿te importa si me siento aquí contigo?-

El dedo de Elsa se detuvo en la página y miro a Anna. O, más precisamente, miro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Anna, lo que significaba que en realidad miraba hacia un punto perdido sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

-Si, claro- respondió amablemente -toma asiento-

Animada por dentro (primera fase completada!) Anna sonrió y tomo asiento frente a la rubia. Elsa reanudo su lectura sin prestar mucha atención a la pelirroja. Anna decido que eso era realmente desconcertante, el hecho de que la otra mujer estaba completamente absorta mientras seguía "mirando" hacia donde estaba Anna.

-Tú nombre es Elsa ¿verdad?

El dedo de Elsa se detuvo nuevamente. Esta vez, levanto el dedo fuera de la página y coloco un separador entre las hojas, cerró el libro y lo coloco junto a sus otros libros apilados sobre la mesa. Sonrió de manera alentadora a Anna

-sí, lo es, y el tuyo es Anna ¿cierto?

-Si!- exclamo Anna sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He escuchado a Tiana gritarte que olvidaste apagar la estufa las suficientes veces como para reconocer tu voz- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Conoces a Tiana?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al sentir sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza

-Ella me mostró los alrededores en mi primer día- respondió Elsa –Es gracias a ella que se de este lugar

-¿así que eres fan del café?- pregunto Anna

Elsa sonrió

-en realidad no. Es demasiado amargo para mi gusto, pero me gusta el ambiente de aquí, es, no sé, relajante, supongo-

- sí, lo es - Anna agrego, apreciando a su alrededor. El café tenía un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Ya sea que estaba lleno de estudiantes serios en sus laptops o parejas asquerosamente dulces.

Elsa tomo un sorbo de su café helado e hizo una mueca. Tanteo alrededor de la mesa buscando el azúcar -¿y qué hay de ti?

Anna sonrió –bueno, soy barista, así que es un poco obvio que me gusta el café, especialmente el olor, no hay nada igual, sobre todo cuando estas cansada de las clases de la mañana!-

Los sabios de Elsa se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-en realidad, me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

En retrospectiva, Anna debió haber planeado esto un poco más, así tal vez, le habría dado tiempo de pensar en una respuesta coherente, creíble, y no espeluznante que explicara el porqué básicamente había estado acechando a Elsa. Como sucedía cada que la tomaban desprevenida, y sorprendida por la misma pregunta, Anna hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando entraba en pánico: Hablar, hablar mucho.

-¿Uh, tu nombre? Yo… pues lo vi en tu bolsa y me preguntaba si ese era tu nombre, así que lo comprobé el otro día, porque realmente quería saber, ya que siempre estás aquí, y me gustaría poder conocerte mejor, por eso averiguaba sobre ti, no es que fuera una acosadora, mas como "quien es ella" y ese tipo de cosas, si eso tiene sentido. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Eso no tiene sentido, y ugh, estoy haciendo un desastre de esto ¿no es así? Y ahora seguramente piensas que soy una completa rara. No es que seamos raros, quiero decir, tu eres rara, es decir tú no eres rara, yo soy rara, tu eres hermosa… espera ¿Qué?-

Y con esto Anna escondió la cara entre sus brazos, completamente avergonzada y segura de que no había convencido a Elsa de que no era una acosadora.

Por suerte para ella, Elsa logro hacer frente a la graciosa avalancha de información. Los lentes cubrían sus ojos así que era difícil saber que estaba pensando, pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, se distrajo así misma al verter un poco de azúcar en su café, no estaba del todo segura que hacer con la extraña chica, pero debía admitirse así misma que se encontraba fascinada con la peculiar barista, extrañamente linda. Ella había tenido su parte justa de admiradores, y después de ese arrebato estaba bastante segura de que la chica era un admirador más, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan sincero acerca de su fascinación hacia ella. Si bien, sin duda fue incomodo, sentía que la chica se merecía una oportunidad o por lo menos un consuelo para asegurarle que no había sido un desastre del todo su primer encuentro.

-bueno, eso es interesante, supongo- logro decir Elsa. La declaración no logro aliviar el incomodo silencio que las rodeaba, en todo caso solo sirvió para que Anna se hundiera mas entre sus brazos, soltando un gemido lastimero. Elsa suspiro y volvió a intentarlo.

-mira yo… estoy halagada por todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en tu… investigación, supongo que lo llamaremos así?, creo que sé porque estás haciendo esto, pero no quiero darte una falsa impresión. Definitivamente estoy un poco confundida en este momento, pero parece que tu también, huh?

La respuesta de Anna fue un murmullo avergonzado. Sosteniendo un suspiro de frustración, Elsa se inclino sobre la mesa para poner la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, bueno, donde ella creía que estaba su hombro, en su lugar término acariciando torpemente la parte superior de la columna vertebral de la barista.

-Hey, vamos. No todo el mundo es bueno con las presentaciones, ok?-

-lo siento- dijo Anna desde el hueco en su codo –probablemente ahora piensas que estoy completamente loca ¿no es así?-

-Bueno si- Admitió Elsa. Quería que la niña sacara la cara de entre los brazos, pero no sabía dónde estaba su hombro y no quería enviar el mensaje equivocado tocando a ciegas, así que volvió a acariciar la nuca de la chica –pero, me gusta la locura-

Ante eso, Anna finalmente se animo a levantar la cara de entre los brazos

-¿en serio?-

Elsa se mordió el labio en señal de frustración. Normalmente era **ella** la tímida que no tenía que hacer conversación. Definitivamente no era buena en esto.

-si, en serio, normalmente la gente trata de cuidar de mi como si estuviera hecha de cristal o algo parecido, lo que significa que termino escuchando a personas que tratan de cuidar lo que dicen para no ofenderme o algo, esto es… de alguna manera, refrescante? Tener a alguien que acaba de decir toda la verdad y ser honesta en lo que piensa sin tratar de cuidar sus palabras-

-lo siento- dijo Anna dócilmente, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás nerviosa y avergonzada –hice las cosas muy incomodas ¿no es así?

-Está bien- dijo Elsa aliviada de que la otra chica parecía haberse recuperado. Ella era terrible en materia emocional –Solo trata de no ocultarte de este modo de nuevo conmigo, si? y, si tu quieres hablar solo habla, por favor no te avergüences de nuevo-

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir Anna.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre las chicas, ambas pensaban en que decir. Anna trataba de no soltar todo lo que sabía de la otra chica y Elsa trataba de pensar en cómo preguntarle a la barista cuanto había investigado sobre ella sin que esta se avergonzara de nuevo. El silencio se prolongo hasta que Anna noto uno de los cuadernos de Elsa colocado entre el montón de libros apilados en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Elsa salto cuando la voz de Anna la saco de sus pensamientos

-Perdona ¿Qué?-

Anna se inclino para ver mejor

-En la cubierta del cuaderno parecen… garabatos? Estrellas? Hexágonos? Copos de…?

La mano de Elsa voló sobre la mesa para tomar el cuaderno. O lo intento, en lugar de eso su mano golpeo la taza provocando que el café helado se derrame sobre la mesa. Anna se echo hacia atrás cuando Elsa, ignorando el café, trato desesperadamente de meter todos sus libros en su bolsa. Sin embargo, en su carrera de pánico, su gracia normal fue sustituida por movimientos rápidos e imprudentes de sus extremidades, lanzando tres de sus libros al suelo, ya que falló al tratar de meterlos en la bolsa. Frustrada, tiro la mochila al piso y gateo tratando de encontrar los libros, su ataque de pánico se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Anna en su hombro. Amablemente, Anna le puso sus libros en la mano.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Anna –no sabía que era algo personal-

Al darse cuenta del espectáculo que acababa de hacer y notar que seguía de rodillas en el suelo con las gafas torcidas, tomo dócilmente los libros y los empujo dentro de la bolsa. Se levanto y acomodo sus gafas tratando de no mostrar lo avergonzada que estaba. Anna la ayudo y le entrego su bastón procurando ocultar su preocupación y confusión. Elsa dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Lamento eso, no quise reaccionar así solo… ya sabes, no estoy lista para compartir algo como esto. Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte- le aseguro Anna a la rubia, levanto los brazos para tocarla, pero lo pensó mejor y los dejo caer nuevamente a sus costados –No debería haberme entrometido. Fue mi culpa.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así, eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. No debería de haber reaccionado así, fue impulsivo e incorrecto-

Se quedaron ahí, incomodas de nuevo. Anna cambio su peso de un pie a otro, mordiéndose el labio, y los dedos de Elsa se tensaban sobre las correas del bolso. Finalmente Anna dejo escapar una risa ante lo absurdo de la situación

-Parece que ambas nos vimos tontas hoy ¿huh?-

Elsa no pudo evitar reír levemente

-supongo que las dos somos realmente malas conociendo gente-

-Oh, nada de eso- dijo Anna sonriendo levemente –Creo que ambas aprendimos algo nuevo de la otra, y en serio, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un primer encuentro? Creo que salió bastante bien-

Elsa volvió a reír.

-Bueno, pero si eres optimista-

-Tengo que serlo- respondió Anna ensanchando su sonrisa –Si no lo fuera no sería capaz de pedirte tu numero después de todo esto-

Elsa sonrió ante la alegría en la voz de Anna

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te daré mi numero?- pregunto Elsa de manera bromista

- Oh no lo sé- respondió Anna dramáticamente, relajada ahora podía estar tranquila ya que Elsa no parecía creer que fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza –Tal vez ¿por qué necesitas que alguien te diga lo increíble que eres y hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaría conocerte?-

Elsa se echo a reír

-Si lo pones de esa manera- respondió sonriendo y buscando en su bolso. Busco a tientas el pequeño bloc de notas con el lápiz, cuando lo encontró escribió lenta y torpemente el número de teléfono, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no escribir los números uno en cima del otro. Arranco la hoja y se la entrego a Anna que hizo todo lo posible para disimular su sonrisa.

-Llámame ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Elsa divertida por la alegría que irradiaba la otra chica. Ella prácticamente podía sentir su emoción.

-Por supuesto que lo hare- exclamo Anna –Pero ¿Cuándo debo hacerlo? ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? ¿Cuándo haces tú tarea? ¿Al menos tienes tarea? ¿De qué estoy hablando? Estas haciendo un posgrado en arquitectura por supuesto que tienes tarea ¿Acabo de decir que estás haciendo un posgrado en arquitectura? Oh Dios mío, ahora probablemente me veo aun mas como un acosador. Espera ¿Qué?

Elsa se echo a reír nuevamente

-Anna relájate, llámame a eso de las 8 de la noche, siento que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Elsa se sonrojo, avergonzada de su repentino descaro -¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa?-

-um…- Tartamudeo la chica, que ahora parecía un rojo pez de colores gesticulando con la boca, tratando de decir las palabras que su cerebro no estaba enviando –oh, bueno, eso…

-Estoy bromeando Anna- dijo Elsa riendo. Cambio su bolsa al otro hombro y se aseguro de que sus gafas estaban bien acomodadas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, solo para ser gratamente sorprendida por Anna, quien la tomo del codo y suavemente la guío a la salida. Elsa se mordió el labio para ocultar la estupida sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, sin saber que Anna estaba completamente radiante.

Cuando Anna abrió la puerta para ella, Elsa puso la mano en el pecho fingiendo sorpresa.

-Bueno, parece que eh encontrado a mi caballero de brillante armadura. Gracia, buen señor, por salvarme de la tiranía de las puertas cerradas-

Anna se ruborizo, preguntándose si su acto de caballerosidad había sido un poco demasiado evidente, y el color en sus mejillas se profundizo cuando Elsa tanteo su cuello tratando de encontrar el mentón de Anna. Tan pronto como ella lo tenía firmemente agarrado, Elsa acerco a Anna para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Bueno, hablamos mas tarde. Gracias por estar conmigo hoy-

Y luego la rubia salió, con el bastón golpeando delante de ella mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, dejando a Anna en la puerta con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradecería un Review **


	2. 2 Romp in the Snow

LO SIENTO! TT^TT Lamento haber tardando tanto, pero en serio he estado ocupada, prometo no dejar tirado el fic, y tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, a lo mucho me tardaria mmm 2 semanas...PERO! ya casi es semana santa y tendre tiempo libre :D!

EN FIN LES DEJO LEER, pero antes.

**Disclaimer: ESTE FIC PERTENECE A** **4mation,** traducido por mi y corregido por **elyshakespeare. **los personajes pertenecen a Disney

* * *

La amistad entre Anna y Elsa era como una flor, la plantación es un poco torpe y sucia con tierra volando por todos lados, pero la semilla lucho por echar raíces. Y una vez que estaba firmemente plantada, solo falto un poco de luz y agua y unos mese de trabajo dedicado para ayudarla a florecer.

Por supuesto, hubo pequeños errores en el camino, Anna, entusiasta y llena de energía, tendía a dejar que sus emociones la dominaran por encima de su lógica y, sin querer, causo que Elsa se retrajera mas dentro de sí misma por experimentar, tal vez, demasiado; cometiendo errores un poco incómodos como mandarle mensajes de texto.

Elsa, desacostumbrada a tener amigos o en genera a una estrecha interacción humana, tuvo problemas para superar su timidez y trato desesperadamente de aprender las reglas que parecían regir la naturaleza de la amistad.

¿Una de esas reglas? No había problema en que los amigos llamaran por teléfono a la hora que se les diera la gana.

Elsa busco su teléfono que sonaba a todo volumen al ritmo de "Call Me Maybe" que había dejado en algún lugar de la mesita de noche. Anna se había tomado la libertad de personalizar su tono de llamada y para el horror de Elsa tenía que escuchar a Carly Rae Japsen unas 5 veces al día.

-¿Qué?-se quejo Elsa sobre su almohada, tenía demasiado sueño como para ser más elocuente y estaba muy molesta por culpa de una cantante adolescente como para ser educada.

-¡Heeeeey! ¡Elsa!- canto Anna, ignorando olímpicamente la voz enfadada de su amiga –Tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Y no puedes esperar para decírmelo en la mañana?- murmuro Elsa con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-¡No!- canto alegremente- Porque ahí está la cosa, estaba terminando mi tarea cuando mire por la ventana y vi…-

- A una insomne pelirroja mirando estúpidamente su reflejo, obvio-

- Oye! En realidad me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba despierto, muchas gracias-

-Eso se llama luna Anna, es una gigante bola blanca que sale de noche, o eso me han dicho, uno pensaría que estarías mas acostumbrada a ella, ya que, tu sabes, eres la que puede ver-

- Vez, así sé que estas de mal humor, empiezas a hacer bromas sobre ciegos-

-Por supuesto que estoy de mal humor! ¿Me hablaste a las 3 de la mañana solo para decirme que viste la luna?-

-No, te desperté para decirte que vi la luna y me di cuenta que es una noche hermosa como esta, dormir es un desperdicio de la perfecta nieve-

Incluso a través del teléfono Elsa podía imaginar los bordes de los labios de Anna curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Sus dedos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de los hoyuelos de Anna y su corazón se agito al recordar el calor que la niña irradiaba.

-¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?-

Y así como así Elsa sintió que la partían en dos. Por un lado estaba la nieve, la nieve era mala, la nieve estaba fría, el frio significaba hielo y el hielo era muy muy malo.

Pero por otro lado estaba Anna. Elsa suspiro en el teléfono.

-Está bien. Me vestiré, tienes suerte de que no tenga clases por la mañana ¿Dónde estás?-

- En el pórtico-

La respuesta fue tan inmediata, tan alegre que le tomo a Elsa unos segundos para que las palabras la golpearan con la fuerza de un tren de carga.

-Anna- dijo Elsa de repente luchando por mantener su respiración bajo control – ¿estás sentada frente a mi casa?

- Así es. Y si no sales en cinco minutos voy a entrar ahí y vestirte yo misma-

Puro y absoluto pánico inundo a Elsa ante esas palabras.

-Anna, no puedes verme como estoy ahora-

-¿Que, acaso duermes con una pijama de conejito o algo así?-

Frenética, Elsa intento buscar otras excusas y salto de la cama tropezando con sus propios pies mientras corría a su guardarropa.

- Mis padres están aquí! Si se despiertan las dos estamos muertas!-

-¿De qué hablas? Tus padres me aman!-

-Nadie ama a nadie cuando lo despiertan a las 3 de la mañana Anna!-

- Tú me quieres a pesar de que te he despertado a las 2 a.m.- Anna puso mala cara al teléfono.

-Te quiero un poco menos en este momento- Gruño Elsa abriendo su armario. Apresurándose a buscar sus gafas de sol. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del plástico duro y se los coloco con rapidez. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el familiar peso descansando sobre su nariz, los irregulares bordes presionando sus pómulos y los ganchos curvos alrededor de las orejas. Sin embargo no podía relajarse aun. Muy consciente de que Anna bien podía cumplir con su amenaza de irrumpir en su casa, Elsa busco rápidamente dentro de su armario, tratando de recordar el orden en que sus camisas estaban colgadas y sus pantalones apilados. Incluso siendo ciego podías sentir las miradas de las demás personas si te ponías brillantes camisetas purpuras con pants de nailon.

-Se acabo el tiempo!- canto la voz de Anna desde el teléfono de Elsa, que había dejado en la parte de arriba de una pila de toallas – Voy a entrar!-

Presa del pánico Elsa cogió una bata de baño y la sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho. Lamentaba seriamente su decisión de darle a Anna una copia de las llaves de su casa, pero después de que la pelirroja le había dicho el código de su apartamento, la reciprocidad había exigido a Elsa un regalo de igual valor. Oyó la puerta frontal cerrarse de golpe y el sonido de los pasos corriendo escaleras arriba. Elsa tomo su teléfono y protesto en el, con la esperanza de que Anna lo escuchara antes de que llegara a su habitación.

-Anna, espera! No estoy usando nada de ropa!-

La ultima silaba acababa de salir de los labios de Elsa cuando Anna pateo la puerta su habitación abriéndola. Elsa se encogió detrás de la puerta de su armario, tratando de esconder tanto de si como fuera posible. La bata cubría lo necesario, pero aun dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. Anna se quedo aturdida en la puerta y Elsa podía decir que la falta de cualquier ruido por la otra chica significaba que definitivamente podía verla.

Un largo silencio cayó sobre las dos chicas congeladas en sus respectivas posiciones, Elsa escondida detrás de la puerta de madera con la bata abrazada con fuerza a su pecho y Anna de pie atónita en la puerta mientras sus ojos absorbían la imagen frente a ella. Las gafas de Elsa le cubrían la mayor parte de la cara, pero era la única prenda que la chica mayor llevaba encima. Su cabello normalmente trenzado, caía en una cascada de oro sobre sus hombros, hecho un lio descuidado que de alguna manera se las arreglo para hacerla lucir hermosa y radiante. Los ojos de Anna trazaron los lisos hombros de Elsa, sus piernas desnudas, los pies delicados, la esbelta espalda, caderas curvilíneas y… Anna trago saliva. Elsa se cubría el pecho de manera protectora, pero sus laterales y la espalda estaban al descubierto y Anna podía ver el indicio de un globo de carne suave, liso y blanco, donde escandalosamente largas piernas conocían unas caderas celestiales.

Le tomo todo su auto control apartar los ojos de Elsa, ella había dejado en claro que le gustaba la otra chica, pero Elsa aun tenía que corresponder a sus sentimientos detrás de la amistad, y uno no debería ver a sus amigos de esta forma

- Así que, uh, bueno, esto es inesperado, creo que voy a, uh, esperar afuera. No afuera afuera, sino en la sala de estar. Lo siento, no quise, ya sabes, uh, llegar así. Bueno, lo hice, pero no sabía que tu no estarías, um, presentable. Debí haberte desnudado, PREGUNTADO!, debí haberte preguntado! Ahora me callare y esperare afuera-

Anna se escabullo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo brillante, su rostro encendido y sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Oh dios. Acababa de ver a Elsa casi completamente desnuda. Necesitaba recostarse. Atontada se dirigió al sofá.

De vuelta en su habitación, Elsa apoyo la cabeza en la puerta de su armario con un suspiro. Esta cosa de la amistad era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Justo cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía dominado, Anna tenía que ser divertida y espontanea y salir con algo como esto.

* * *

Cuando Elsa finalmente salió de la habitación, Anna estaba sentada en el sofá cabizbaja y balanceando los pies. Aun mortificada por su error, la pelirroja no tuvo corazón para decirle a la otra chica que su bufanda naranja brillante no combinaba con su abrigo verde.

-Así que, un muñeco de nieve no?- dijo Elsa con firmeza, decidiendo que lo mas sencillo seria fingir que nada paso. Anna logro no vocalizar su alivio a la decisión de su amiga.

-No tiene que ser un muñeco- respondió Anna agarrando su gorro. Fijo el mullido gorro en su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente a Elsa -Podemos construir lo que quieras!-

- La cosa es Anna- murmuro Elsa mientras sacaba sus botas – En realidad nunca he hecho esto antes, no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo hacer algo con nieve, no sé cómo se supone debería verse-

Anna trato de no golpearse en la frente con la confesión de Elsa. Esto era peor que cuando le propuso ir al museo de arte juntas ¿Cómo podía seguir olvidando que Elsa era ciega? Las cosas obvias eran fácil de recordar y tener en cuenta (no esperes que Elsa corra por las escaleras, recuerda que su audición es mejor que la tuya, nunca le preguntes que piensa de tu nuevo vestido, etc.) pero eran las pequeñas cosas como estas que siempre se le escapaban a Anna.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que enseñarte!- dijo Anna tras un minuto de silencio superándose a sí misma, mientras Elsa tomaba el bastón de su gancho - Va a ser un nuevo aprendizaje y dios sabe lo mucho que eso te gusta-

- Sentir aprecio por la buena literatura y la excelente música no me convierte en una perdedora antisocial que no puede divertirse, Anna- respondió Elsa un poco ofendida por la acusación juguetona de Anna. Las dos salieron de la casa, donde podían hablar libremente y tan alto como quisieran -Solo significa que soy un ser civilizado que ha sobrepasado a ti y a tu raza barbará-

-¿Mi raza barbará?- repitió Anna – Espero que no esté hablando de los chicos de mi club de ciclismo de montaña!-

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién mas podría estar los suficientemente loco como para disfrutar de esas, esas monstruosidades de bicicletas de montañas?-

-Elsa, las bicicletas de montaña son divertidas!-

-Louis Armstrong es divertido, Anna, leer es divertido, vomitar por todo el suelo el sándwich que comiste en el almuerzo no es divertido.

-Yo no vomito- protesto Anna mientras abría la reja del parque y reteniéndola para Elsa –Yo solo reciclo-

La nieve que Anna había prometido de hecho caía suavemente del cielo, y ya había apilado varios centímetros de espesor en el suelo. A esta hora el parque estaba completamente solo y la única compañía que las chicas tenían en su camino hacia la nieve más gruesa y la luz de las farolas, eran las estrellas y la luna brillando sobre ellas.

Emocionada Anna tomo firmemente la mano enguantada de Elsa entre la suya y la arrastro a una pila de nieve fresca.

-Aquí!- proclamo Anna y rápidamente metió la mano de Elsa en la nieve. Elsa dio un sumamente indigno grito por la sorpresa y trato de apartar la mano. A Anna rodo los ojos – Es solo nieve Elsa, relájate-

- No existe algo como "solo nieve"- murmuro la rubia –La nieve es mala-

- No están mala- Recrimino Anna – la nieve es como play-doh frio que cae del cielo. Puedes hacer tanto con ella!-

- Algunos tenemos la imaginación muy limitada- dijo Elsa secamente ¿Qué demonios es el play-doh?

Anna resoplo ante eso

-¿Elsa estas tomando un posgrado en arquitectura y dice que no tienes imaginación? Mira, te muestro- Anna tomo las mano de Elsa entre las suya, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra chica para tomarla de las muñeca. Elsa se movió, incomoda por la súbita cercanía de la otra chica presionando detrás de ella –Tomas una porción de nieve, y lo comprimes muy junta para que mantenga su forma, y entonces puedes moldearla como quieras. Si eres realmente ambiciosa, haces una pequeña pelota y luego la haces rodar en la nieve para que se pegue más y más nieve y se haga más grande. Puedes hacer eso tres veces hasta que hayas conseguido tres bolas de diferente tamaño, las apilas una sobre la otra y ta-dah! Tienes un muñeco de nieve!-

Elsa no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupada por la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Anna reposando contra su espalda. A Anna le tomo un momento darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, abruptamente soltó las manos de Elsa y dio un paso hacia atrás. Los recuerdos de la piel blanca y suave pasaron por la mente de la pelirroja.

- Voy a, uh, voy a trabajar en el torso del muñeco, tu puedes seguir haciendo la bola más grande, si necesitas algo, pues, um, solo grita, ok?-

Elsa asintió tímidamente, sus mejillas se encendieron cuando la chica ciega se sonrojo. Se puso a trabajar en silencio en el embalaje de la nieve con fuerza, c o la esperanza de que Anna no podía ver su rostro sonrojado. Anna se dio la vuelta con la cara igual de roja y descargo su vergüenza en el torso del muñeco, su bola se comprimía en una ráfaga de color blanco bajo la fuerza de su poco firme apretón.

Las dos chicas trabajaron así durante un rato, un silencio cálido pero nervioso caía sobre ellas. Finalmente Anna dejo su bola (bueno, se supone que era una bola, pero su nerviosismo combinado con sus dedos inquietos de alguna manera habían dado a su pelota tres esquinas) para comprobar cómo lo estaba haciendo Elsa. La cabeza de Elsa se movió hacia arriba con el sonido de los pasos de Anna, sus botas crujían bajo la nieve que recién caía.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto volviéndose hacia el ruido. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, un hábito que creyó había perdido después de los 16 años. Trago saliva y se movió para que Anna pudiera ver el fruto de su trabajo.

- Es genial!- exclamo Anna aplaudiendo, un poco fuerte.

Elsa bajo la cabeza con decepción.

- Es terrible, ¿no?-

- No, por supuesto que no- protesto Anna ruidosamente. Rápidamente se acerco a Elsa con la esperanza de consolar a la mayor –Es perfecto! Esto va a quedar muy…-

Lo siguiente que Anna supo, es que se deslizaba sobre la nieve, había pisado una placa de hielo cubierta por la suave y esponjosa nieve. Sus brazos se agitaban en el aire mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, las trenzas moviéndose como si fueran lazos de fuego. Elsa sin saber lo que sucedía, ladeo la cabeza justo cuando Anna se estrello contra ella.

-Uff!- una bocanada de aire caliente floto como niebla en el aire frio se escapo de Elsa cuando fue dirigida hacia un árbol por la pelirroja. La rubia se estrello contra la dura corteza, no muy herida por el impacto, estaba más desconcertada por el repentino calor alrededor de su cintura, la cabeza de Elsa se agrieto contra la madera y su cuello se torció –OUCH-

Elsa insegura tanteo alrededor de su cintura para agarra a la otra chica

-¿Anna? Anna ¿estás bien?-

La pelirroja no respondió, en vez de eso enterró su cabeza más cerca de Elsa

-¿Anna? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Por favor, solo déjame morir ahora- murmuro Anna completamente mortificada por su torpeza – No creo que pueda verte a la cara por lo menos en un año-

Y así como así, la atmósfera se aligero, Elsa dejo escapar una risita ante el dramatismo y vergüenza de la otra chica, Anna trato de meterse más en la bufanda de la rubia en un vano intento de escapar de la realidad. Elsa se las arreglo para encontrar la espalda de Anna y suavemente la acaricio hasta dejar descansar su mano en su cabello.

- Oh Anna- se río Elsa entre dientes acariciando los mechones rojizos enredados en sus dedos - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Dejarme morir de la vergüenza?- sugirió Anna en la bufanda de Elsa

- Si una chica ciega tiene que agarrarte cuando te caigas, definitivamente no hay esperanza para ti ¿cierto? –

- ¿Así que ya puedo morir?-

- Bueno- dijo Elsa ignorando el melodrama de Anna – Supongo que tendré que quedarme contigo para siempre, así siempre puedo estar ahí para atraparte-

En ese momento Anna por fin asomo la cara de su escondite de entre los brazos de la rubia, vacilante levanto la vista para verse reflejada en los lentes oscuros de Elsa y pudo ver la leve sonrisa de la rubia y sonrió ella también.

- ¿En serio?- susurro Anna, con la esperanza en los altos cielos de que no había oído mal.

- En serio – afirmo Elsa. Gentilmente desenredo sus brazos los brazos de Anna de su cintura y la empujo lejos del árbol, haciendo una mueca –Bueno, ahora hay un encantador moretón esperando por mí en la mañana, creo que podemos llamar a esto una noche. Si hubiera sabido que hacer un muñeco de nieve iba a ser tan peligroso, lo hubiera evitado el resto de mi vida-

Anna se rio, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba con alivio al ver que Elsa no solo la había perdonado por hacer que se estrelle con un árbol: Elsa se refería a todo, incluido el infortunio en su habitación, no había de que preocuparse, y ella siempre estaría ahí para la chica más joven.

- Bueno, si es demasiado duro hacer un muñeco de nieve para la pequeña señorita perfecta, supongo que podemos ir a mi casa y tomar una taza de café en su lugar- bromeo Anna

Elsa hizo una mueca.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho el café, es demasiado amargo, solo hay dos razones por las que lo bebo, y el sabor no es una de ellas. ¿No podemos tomar chocolate en su lugar?-

- Si insistes- canto Anna alegremente. Llevo a Elsa fuera del parque dando brinquitos. Miro a su amiga con curiosidad – Así que ¿Por qué tomas café si no te gusta?-

Elsa se encogió de hombros mientras tanteaba con su bastón de un lado a otro. Aunque ciertamente confiaba en que Anna no la dejaría caer en un charco o que saliera a la carretera, su rodilla todavía protestaba por la memoria de una toma de agua que Anna, distraída por el olor de los petisúes flotando desde la panadería, había olvidado mencionar.

- Necesito la energía – explico Elsa –La mayor parte del tiempo tengo que estar despierto hasta tarde haciendo los deberes o terminando los capítulos requeridos para esa semana. Sin el café apenas logro hacer la mitad del trabajo que normalmente hago-

-Suenas como una adicta a la cafeína!- canto Anna bailando alrededor de un charco congelado - ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?-

Elsa sonrió ante la pregunta. Estrecho la mano de Anna con más fuerza entre la suya, sintiendo como el calor de sus dedos se filtraba a los suyos.

-Bueno, tengo que tener alguna excusa para ir al Starbucks todos los días y poder verte ¿no?-

Anna se sonrojo intensamente ante eso. Negándose a contestar, la estudiante de segundo año se apretó contra Elsa y las dos se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Anna por un café a las 4 a.m con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza.

Cuando el sol salió y los rayos del sol anunciaron la llegada de la mañana, el nuevo día encontró a Anna y Elsa dormidas sobre el sofá de la pelirroja, Elsa recostada en los almohadones del sofá con Anna babeando encima de ella, y una taza abandonada sobre la alfombra.

* * *

Contestación de los Review:

** : **Actualice! (/-w-)/ ahora te toca a ti, ya se que tu llevas mas caps que yo, pero el mio es mas corto -w-

**voru: **Que bueno que te gustara, y si las dos son adorables :3 en especial Anna.

**Ziu: **Pues hurra por mi por traducirlo, así ya puedes leerlo xD es que es muy bueno!

**CheckerMaryDianePie: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero me otorgas un crédito que no me pertenece, yo soy simplemente la traductora (por cierto, soy chica), pero tratare de actualizar pronto. Y waaa! siempre he querido trabajar en un café, o de mesera en un restaurant ._. y no pierdas la esperanza! quien quita y un día si entra el amor de tu vida por la puerta del ese local xD

**nore: **Gracias y pues... actualice.

**Mancali: **Me amas! se lo que es eso, por eso decidí traducirlo, para que mas personas puedan disfrutar de este hermoso fic :3

**mazaka-san: **Lo se! agradece a 4mation que lo haya escrito.

**X: **Yeah, this is a translation of de fic for 4mation.

**Guest: **Me lees! lo se, a mi me encanto este fic, despues de leerlo solo pensaba, mas gente debería conocerlo, espero que quedes satisfecha (supondré que eres niña) con la traducción :3

**Victoria Lubezki: **ES HERMOSO ESTE FIC! espero te agrade la traducción.

**Midnight Snowstorm: **Gracia :D lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en serio no tenia tiempo =/

**pradise cat: **Que bueno que te haya gustado :3

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradecería un review. **


End file.
